Marry Me?
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Roy was finally going to do it. He was going to ask the love of his life to marry him, on the worst day in League history.(Kaldur never went undercover. Roy isn't a clone. Lian isnt born. Wally and Artemis don't go into retirement.)


Roy woke up early so he would be able to make Kaldur breakfast in bed. While he quietly got out of bed, not to wake him, he looked at the small black box in the empty dresser. It didn't matter if they have been dating for ten ten years, or ten thousand years, Kaldur still made Roy feel like he was in highschool, falling in love for the first time. He quickly made breakfast and starts to carry the small wooden tray to the bedroom. He placed it on the small bedside table and stroked his soft cheek. Kaldur stirred lightly and turned over to slowly open his eyes.

"Hey sexy,"  
"Good Morning Roy," Roy leaned down to kiss him softly. "What has you up so early?"  
"Is it a crime for me to make my handsome boyfriend breakfast?" He motioned to the food on the tray.  
"What do you want?" Kaldur asked while sitting up.  
"Why would I want anything? I was trying to do something nice,"  
"I am not saying this is not lovely," he kissed Roy's small pout. "But you have never done this before,"  
"Today's a new day. Come on eat. I made your favorite; eggs, blueberry waffles, and bacon," he moved the tray to his lap.  
"Well thank you, my love. How thoughtful of you," Kaldur kissed him again before picking up his fork.

Just as he was able to eat, his phone rang. Kaldur was about to reach for it but Roy spalled his hand away to answer it. Kaldur poked him playfully with the fork and took the phone back.

"Hello," he spoke softly. "Wait, slow down what? Hold on, Roy turn on the television," He pointed to the remote.

Roy turned on the TV to see the headline news saying "The world biggest breakout". Kaldur moves the food to the side and moves to the edge of the bed. Roy sat next to him and turned up the volume.

"This just in, there has been a twenty-third prison break out in the past twenty-four hours. No one knows why this is happening or who started these breakouts. Citizens are encouraged to stay indoors and lock your windows. Police and even the military have been called in to help with the recapture and containment of this mass breakout. This is happening all across the country. This started in Gotham City with the Arkham Asylum-" Roy muted it there.

"We are going to the Watchtower now Nightwing," He hung up quickly.  
"This is crazy. How does this even happen?" Roy and Kaldur quickly got dressed in their uniforms.  
"This does not make any sense. Hopefully, the League has an answer. Roy,"  
"Yea babe," Roy donned his mask and slung his sack of arrows on his back.

Kaldur walked up to him and kissed him deeply. Roy wrapped his arms around him while kissing him back just as hard. They pulled back and leaned their heads against each other.

"You come back to me okay. No excuses."  
"Same to you Kal. I love you."  
"I love you too." They kissed one last time before they left out the window.

They made their way to the zeta beam and beamed themselves to the Watchtower. There were videos of what was happening on the earth. Bank robberies, muggings, total chaos. Batman and Nightwing were going to make their departure to the Asylum and the rest of the prisons to figure out what exactly happened.

"How could this have happened? Why today?" Wally asked.  
"I don't know Kid. I really don't know," Flash answered honestly.  
"We need to get on the ground and take control of this," Green Lantern Hal Jordan said.  
"There's an attack on the Santa Monica Pier,"  
"I and Aqualad will go,"  
"Of course Aquaman."

They quickly left for the zeta beam,giving Roy a nod softly before leaving. The entire League and Team scurried the country and the globe to capture the escapees and help with damage control. After a painstaking 6 nonstop days, they capture the most dangerous criminals in the country. All the prisons had most, if not all of their prisoners back. There was a massive hack attack on the computers that controls the jails, releasing all of the prisoners. When the team and League alerted turns on the earth to help out Roy would barely get a word out. Everytime Kaldur came back, he was exhausted and hungry so Roy wouldn't bother. After the breakout was over the team and league celebrated with a party. After a much needed showers, naps, and dinner. Everyone, including Batman was enjoying themselves. The League made a small toast to the team for their dedication and help. Roy had just the right moment. He took over when Oliver finished.

"You guys know I'm not very good at speeches, but this is six and a half days overdue. I wanted to do this more private but hey, better now than never right," he pulled the box from his pocket and got down on his knee in front of Kaldur. "Kal, I love you so much and you have been there for me when I felt no one was. You helped me through my addiction, dealing with Oliver, and trying to find out who I wanted to be. You had faith in me when I didn't have faith in myself. Hell, you're the main reason why my ass is sober to this day. I know that I'm not the man your mother or Calvin or Aquaman or the Queen wanted you to be with and there is nothing traditional about me. I am not perfect. I-i'm an ex druggie, alcoholic, a bastard. I have made mistakes. I'm sometimes stubborn and pig headed and an asshole. But the point is that I am trying to be the man you want me to be. I wanna be the man of your dreams. I wanna be someone you can be proud of and I wanna be proud of myself again. Because of you I am finding that proudness in myself. So please will you make me the happiest person in the universe," He opened the box to show the simple silver ring with a diamonds on the side. "And marry me,"

Kaldur had small tears in his grey eyes, his hand slightly trembled.

"Are you kidding me?" he uttered softly.  
"I tried to tell you. But with everything going on I-i didn't get the chance,"  
"Oh my gosh you need an answer," the room laughed while Kaldur wipes his tears.  
"Hey, I'll ask you as many times as it takes till I get a yes,"  
"Well then," Kadalur leaned down and kissed him softly. "Of course, I will."  
"Seriously!" Roy asked in surprise.  
"Did you really think I would say no?"

Roy stood up and hugged him tightly, lifting him a mere inch off the ground. Kaldur hugged him back tightly while burying his facing in his neck. The room cheered and clapped for them and they kissed softly. They pulled back and Roy lifted him off the ground by a mere inch. He put his down gently and pulled the box out and took out the ring. He knew that Kaldur's webbing would make wearing the ring difficult so he, before putting it in the box, put a simple silver chain on it so he could wear it as a necklace. He put the chain with the ring attached to his neck around his neck and kissed him softly.

"It's beautiful," Kaldur whispered and hugged him tightly.  
"Not as beautiful as you,"  
"Oh, Roy. You are always the man I wanted you to be and I am so proud of you."

They let each other go, but still staying close, and the Team came to look at the ring. They talked about the wedding and even Aquaman and Green Arrow came to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

THE END OF CHPT


End file.
